


Ceteris Disparibus: Scraps

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Ceteris Disparibus [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom Tony Stark, Multi, Sub Pepper Potts, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Drawings based on my BDSM au





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I've managed to remember Steve's stretch marks but not Tony's pacemaker scar. I can only do one I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted this before I realized that if you haven't been following my tumblr for the past few months, this doesn't make any sense. BAckgRoUNd: in this universe Doms get black-eyed when they are being particularly Domly and subs get white-eyed when they are feeling subly. I don't know anything about biology or anatomy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! Maybe Tony isn't so bad huh?


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know making Tiberius a submissive is a bit controversial, but its what I'm doing haha.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no superpowers or outlandish tech in this AU, so FRIDAY is not an AI. She's just a girl!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Tony have a super important platonic relationship in this AU. The world is built around D/s dynamics, but those dynamics aren't always sexual. In fact, I think probably they usually aren't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh finally som porn


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very attached to 5'7" Tony, which means he's shorter than Pepper. But he's got to be 5'7"! That's the way it is!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first drawing I did for this AU. I don't really like how Vision looks anymore. I think he should just look like teenaged Paul Bettany.


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is responsible for training Steve for Tony and that's! really! hot! If I do say so myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no magic in this world so Thor and Loki are just Eurotrash


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17




End file.
